


Daryl's Got Skills

by Johnstonmara353



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnstonmara353/pseuds/Johnstonmara353
Summary: Andrea has cramps. Daryl never met a problem he couldn’t fix.
Relationships: Andrea/Daryl Dixon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Daryl's Got Skills

Daryl’s Got Skills

Andrea/Daryl Dixon

Summary: Andrea has cramps. Daryl never met a problem he couldn’t fix.

Andrea was curled up in the fetal position on Hershel’s spare bed. Shaking from the pain shooting through her lower back. Her tears were still following down her face. Her hands still gripping at her stomach. Hershel had pulled her boots from her feet. Attempted to cox her into laying on her back in order to examine her more thoroughly. It was like watching his own daughter suffer. He was fond of the young blonde. She was a firecracker but she had a kind heart. And now, watching her suffering through so much pain that he couldn’t relieve almost broke him.

He had found her near the barn throwing up the little she ate for breakfast. Trying to catch her breath. She was clutching at her stomach; shaking in pain. She was unable to tell him what was wrong or lift herself to her feet. He, also, was unable to lift her dead weight on his own. Hershel had hollered for Daryl, as he was passing by the front porch, to help the woman to the house. With little protest from the blonde, sharpshooter, Daryl lifts her into his arms, carrying her to the house. Careful not to move her too sharply. Caught off guard by the sudden need for his assistance and the fact that Andrea was openly crying out in pain. 

Her head rested on his shoulder, ignoring the questioning looks they were receiving from the rest of the group. The group was noisy by nature. What affected one usually affected the others. This was not one of those times. She didn’t want to answer questions. She could barely remember how she got to the barn in the first place. Daryl had felt her tense in his arms. The tears coming harder. She felt Daryl’s arms tighten around her, encouraging her to relax. If she relaxed, perhaps the pain would stop. She knew no one would approach her while in his arms. They wouldn’t ask anything with him present. No one wanted to piss him off by upsetting the already sick woman. The same woman that they all knew he was fond of. 

Now, Andrea moaned as another wave of nausea hit her hard. Daryl quickly moved the small waste can next to the bed and held her hair back as she expelled all the water she had drank in the last few hours. With every contraction of pain, Andrea’s body tensed. With nothing left in her stomach, the painful dry heaving began. Daryl rubbed her back. Running the wet cloth Hershel handed him over her hot face. “Come on, Shooter, you need to relax,” he whispered. 

She buried her head further in the pillows. Wanting to hide from the pain and embarrassment. No position was comfortable for her. No position allowed her any relief from the searing pain that radiated from her lower back to her pelvis. She could hear Hershel speaking, but couldn’t focus on the words he was saying. He was trying to help, but she couldn’t even help herself right now. She couldn’t tell him what was wrong. Her brain couldn’t process the pain and his questioning at the same time. 

Andrea felt a rough, but gentle hand rest on her back. The warmth of his hand soothing the searing pain for a moment. She felt the pressure increase as his frustration grew. “Doc, she needs something for pain. You’re not gonna get anything from her until she can catch her breath.” It was Daryl. Daryl rubbing her back. Shushing her as another wave of pain passed through her body. He carried her to the house. He held her hair while she threw up. It was hard to see the details through the pain. But she knew his touch. She knew the feeling of his hands on her skin. 

“Daryl, I can’t give her anything until I know what’s wrong. If she’s miscarrying that is a serious condition that pain killers wont fix.” Leave it to Hershel to go to the extreme. He was looking at the worse case situation. Daryl could even see the panic in his face as she glared at the older man. 

Daryl scuffed. “She’s not pregnant. She has cramps. Endometriosis causes extreme pain, especially during the menstrual cycle.”

Everyone was silent. Even Andrea’s sniffles had stopped. His hand continued to apply pressure to her lower back. Maintaining as much contact with her skin as possible. But Hershel hadn’t moved. “Dude, my Ma had it. She needs something for pain.”

Hershel nodded. Moving to his bag and removing the vial of Morphine and filled the syringe. Daryl had already pulled the band of her jeans down; exposing her hip. “Andrea, I’m gonna give you a shot in your hip. You’ll feel better in a few minutes.”

Andrea whimpered as the needle pierced her sensitive skin. The Morphine burning as it entered her blood stream. Daryl rested his hand on her thigh, squeezing lightly. Holding her hip in place for the injection. 

“How did you know?” Hershel asked. As he moved away from the bed. Placing the used needle in the small waste basket and washing his hands. 

Daryl glanced in his direction, but his eyes went back to the suffering blonde as he spoke. “It’s not the first time I’ve met this woman. I’ve been around her for almost a year. I know more about these people than they think I do.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Hershel responded as he heated water on the portal stove for the hot water bottle that was now on the bed. 

Daryl brushed the strands of hair from her sweat covered forehead. Replacing the wash clothe with the colder side. “I’m the one that has been getting her pain meds from the pharmacy. She asked me to pick a few things up for her. The prescription that she was looking for was a pain killer for endometriosis. I’m not a genius, but I am capable of figuring a few things out.” He shook his head and looked away. “The run I made a few days ago, I couldn’t find any. I got a few bottles of Midol, but I guess that didn’t do anything for her.”

Hershel placed his things back inside the black medicine bag and walked to the door. “She should start feeling better in a few minutes. She’ll probably sleep for a while. She won’t like it, but I’d like her to stay a few nights in the house. I just wanna keep an eye on her.”

Daryl nodded and watched the older man leave the room; closing the door behind him. He almost got up and locked it. Not wanting anyone bothering her until she was able to rest. He knew either Lori or Carol would try to come and check on her after a while. Rick would also probably want to come and check on his star shooter. But before he could pull himself to his feet, Andrea’s hand wrapped around his. Holding on to him as if her life depended on it. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He whispered. He gently extracted his hand from her tight grasp in order to kick his shoes from his feet. He watched her for a moment. Her face twisted in pain. Her hands firmly on her stomach. 

Quickly and carefully Daryl crawled back on the bed and settled himself behind her. She hadn’t moved from her fetal position in over an hour. He knew her legs were gonna start cramping soon. Her toes were already starting to curl and uncurl, searching for circulation that she was offering. He placed his hand on her hip, forcing her legs to stretch out. She released a small whimper; trying to pull her knees back to her chest, but Daryl’s grip was too strong for her weak, drug induced body. “Come on, Tiger.” Daryl pulled her hip down again, this time she allowed him to stretch her legs. His rough hands massaging her calves through the jean material, as he worked his way back up the bed. His arm coming back to her abdomen. Applying light pressure below her belly button. She cried out at the first touch. Wanting to jerk away, but having nowhere to go. “We’ve been here before. It’ll get better.” He was right. They had been in this same position before. The first time he found her curled up in her tent in pain was six months ago. It was the middle of the night; everyone had already gone to bed. He could hear her crying while he walked the perimeter of their camp. When he entered her tent, she was in the same position. He hadn’t known what was happening to her at the time, but as he held her, she pain slowly went away. A few nights later, she was able to explain what had happened and he had shared his mothers’ experience with her. Ever since, he had been taking care of her. Doing everything in his power to wash the pain away. 

His fingertips making small, gentle circles on her abdomen. Feeling the rippling of another contraction rip through her body. But he continued. Moving along the line that her jeans offered. He watched the hand that was clutching at the pillow squeeze harder. The knuckles turning white in front of him. She wasn’t relaxing. And the more she tensed her muscles, the longer the pain was going to last. In the last six months, he had never seen her in this much pain. “Come on, baby.” Daryl sat back on the pillows, trying to move the blonde to sit up. 

“Daryl, no,” she cried. As she felt Daryl grabbing for her legs.

As quickly as he was able, Daryl lifted the crying woman into his arms, placing her on her back, between his jean covered legs. Her back against his front. Her body wanting to rotate back to her side. “Hold on, Andrea,” he whispered. His hands went back to her abdomen. Moving both hands in gentle circles. Her nails digging into his jeans. It was the same position he used when he found her the first time. On her back, he could use the warmth from his body against her lower back and he could use both hands to massage the tension away from her pelvis. 

“Daryl…..” she gasped. Her head laying against his shoulder. The tears had stopped, but he could see the tracks they left behind. He kissed under her ear. Blowing cool air across the back of her neck. Pulling her attention to something other than the excruciating pain she was in. 

“Relax,” he whispered. His fingers opening the button on her pants and pushing them from her hips. Her body was on fire, but the chills that shook her body concerned him. He grabbed the wash clothe from the bed and placed it on the back of her neck. “It’’ll stop soon.”

Andrea’s hand gripped his as he brought it back to her pelvis. Pushing harder between her legs. It wasn’t the first time they had used sex to ease her pain. It was something they had done frequently throughout the last few months. It wasn’t something that everyone knew. As far as he was aware, no one in the group was even aware they were friends. But it was something special between them. Something he could offer her. He knew he couldn’t provide her the medical care that she needed, but he could provide himself. Whatever she needed. It was something just between the two of them. Something only he could do for her. And something that she would never allow anyone other than him to do. His hand paused above the waist band of her light blue panties. He nudged her hair with his nose, before he whispered. “Wanna see if it’ll help?”

Andrea nodded, guiding his hand between her legs. She could feel the Morphine starting to kick in. Not riding her of pain, but forcing her brain to not care. Her forehead was covered in sweat. But at least now he could see her face. Even with the tears staining her skin, she was still beautiful. But the pain on her face tore at his heart. He knew the Morphine wouldn’t help as quickly as Hershel had insisted it would. Once the pain was so overwhelming it was difficult to get ahead of it. 

“You were supposed to tell me,” he whispered in her ear, as his hand slipped into her panties. Running small circles through the blondes curls. 

She gasped, “I was….at the barn.” It was the first time she had spoken. The first time she had completed a sentence since Hershel found her near the barn. It was progress. She was now able to complete a thought and respond. “Didn’t want to yell.”

He understood. If she had screamed for help, walkers could have heard her in the distance. She would be risking leading a horde in their direction. Daryl continued the circular motion on her abdomen with one hand while the other made the same motion against her clit. Not being surprised at how aroused she was. He had not gone to bed with her in the recent months without her being soaking wet; even in pain. He figured it had something to do with her subconscious. She knew he was there. She recognized his touch; even if her brain and body were filled with pain. 

Andrea could feel the pain slowly seeping away. The pain killers running through her veins. The endorphins running through her brain from her impending orgasm. Her body arched into his touch, jolting back into him from the pain in her back. Daryl held her firmly to him with an arm draped across her chest. “Easy, Tiger,” he whispered into her neck. Moving his fingers faster between her legs. Watching her face begin to relax.

“I need….Daryl...” she gasped. 

Daryl knew what she needed. And without a second thought, he pushed two fingers easily inside her. Immediately finding her g-spot and gently flexing his fingers against it. 

Andrea gasped. There was no pain remaining. Only the pleasure that Daryl was coaxing from her body. “God, Daryl.”

His fingers moved inside her with more purpose. Pushing her closer to the edge. “Let go,” he whispered into her hair. 

Her orgasm ripped through her body. Her entire body tensed in his arms. Pushing into his hand. Prolonging the waves of pleasure as long as she could.   
Finally her body stopped shaking and relaxed against his chest. Slowly, he extracted his soaked fingers and licking them clean as he always had. Taking his shirt from over his head, careful not to move her too quickly, he cleaned the mess between her thighs. His naked chest against her back, brought instant relief to her now cooling body. “Kick off your jeans for me,” he said. She didn’t ask, she did as she was told. Too exhausted to care. “Wanna lay down?”

Andrea sighed. “Want you to stay,” she mumbled. Snuggling closer to his chest. 

Daryl couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re cute. You think I’m gonna leave.” He pulled the covers over them. Leaving her to sleep on his chest. She looked peaceful as he gazed down into her sleeping face. Finally there was no pain.


End file.
